


Love Square Writings

by kal_i_ka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, family!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kal_i_ka/pseuds/kal_i_ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of prompts and drabbles I've done for the love square from hell ranging from their present day lives all the way to parenthood! Feel free to send in your own prompt ideas if you want!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Cat

After an eventful morning, Paris was calm and quiet on this rainy night. Chat Noir was standing in an alleyway, deciding whether going on patrol tonight was worth it or not. What am I thinking, she’s probably out patrolling right now, not caring about the rain. Just before heading toward their usual meeting spot, a small yelp made Chat freeze in his tracks. Looking down in the direction he heard the sound, Chat’s eyes widen when he saw a small black kitten staring up at him with matching green eyes. Chat looked around to see if anyone was nearby looking for the kitten. Once he realized no one was around he looked back down at the black fur ball at his feet. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he smiled as he knelt down and petted the kittens head, finding their similarities funny. “You are kind of cute.”

\----

“My lady!” Chat yelled as he met his partner at their usual spot.  
Ladybug turned around to see Chat walk up toward her with something wrapped up in his arms. “I was starting the think the rain scared you away.” Ladybug then noticed the small bundle in Chat’s arms move a bit and her curiosity peeked more. “Uh, Chat, what is that?”  
“Oh,” Chat smiled, excited about showing off his surprise. He pulled back the blanket to reveal a bright green eyed black cat that sported a red collar with a small red and black polka dot pendant. “I found this little guy on my way here. Isn’t he cute,” Chat asked as he held the small kitten out so that Ladybug could get a closer look at it.  
Lady looked at the small kitten for a moment. The tiny, slightly wet thing was adorable, and it’s matching appearance to her partner and not so subtle collar choice was a bit funny to her. Once the little kitten let out a small meow, Ladybug smiled and let a giggle slip out. “Alright he is kind of cute,” Ladybug admitted as she tapped the kitten’s nose.  
“I know right,” Chat Noir practically squealed as he pulled the kitten to his chest and bounced on his toes. “I’m thinking of naming him Bugby!”  
“Of course you are,” Ladybug sighed as she rolled her eyes at her partner’s excitement. She couldn’t get over how adorable it was that the kitten kept playing with Chat’s bell and took all her willpower to look away. “Well, it’s been quiet and since you have a new friend why don’t we call it a night?”  
Chat looked at Ladybug in surprise. “Why? Are you jealous of Bugby,” he asked with his usual cocky smile and wiggle of his eyebrows.  
“No.” Ladybug crossed her arms and smiled, finding her partner’s usual antics a little amusing. Or maybe she was still smiling because Bugby couldn’t take his eyes off Chat’s bell. “I just figured that since it’s raining and nothing has happened yet, then maybe it would be a good call for us to call it a night. And you could take your little friend home so he can get dried off and eat.”  
Chat Noir looked down at the kitten. “True. I only had enough time to get the collar and a blanket to dry him off with.”  
“Then it’s settled,” Ladybug confirmed. “I’ll see you tomorrow night Chat.” She then bent down and scratched under the kitten’s chin. “And you make sure he gets back safe, ok?” The small kitten mewed in response.  
“Alright! Goodnight My Lady,” Chat Noir smiled before they parted.

\----

A few days later, Marinette was sitting on a bench and sketching out a few new design ideas. “Marinette,” Alya called out as she walked up to her friend. Marinette looked up and smiled as she greeted her friend. “You want to see something cool,” Alya asked as she pulled out her phone.  
“Of course,” Marinette answered as she put her things away and moved over to let Alya sit next to her.  
Alya handed her phone over to Marinette and on it were knew pictures taken of her crush Adrien playing with a small black kitten. “Word is, Adrien got himself a new kitten and I snapped a few picture of him playing with it one day at one of his photoshoots. If his natural charm didn’t win people over, then having an adorable sidekick defiantly will.”  
“Oh my god Alya, these are so cute,” Marinette squealed. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?! I would have loved to see it in person!”  
“Uh, I tried to, put you wouldn’t answer your phone,” Alya answered as she rolled her eyes are her friend’s forgetfulness. “It was the day your dad made you help out at the bakery, remember?”  
“Oh yeah,” Marinette realized as she lowered her shoulders. “Sorry.”  
“It’s ok,” Alya shrugged as she smiled at her friend.

Marinette looked through Alya’s pictures and zoomed in on a few to get a better look at Adrien. As she zoomed in on one picture with Adrien holding the kitten she noticed that the cat was black with big green eyes, which reminded her of a certain someone. She then noticed the kitten had a red collar around its neck and red and black polka dot pendant. This feature made Marinette’s curiosity peek, something about the collar looked familiar to her. She knew she saw something like it before, but couldn’t put her finger on where exactly she’s seen it before. Thinking about it for a few minutes, Marinette decided to shrug off the thought and send a few of Alya’s photos to herself to save later.

\----

Later that night Marinette was taking a break from patrol by sitting on top of a random rooftop.  
“Hello My Lady,” Chat Noir greeted as he appeared next to her.  
Ladybug looked up and smiled at her friend. “Hey Chat, what took you so long?”  
Chat smirked. “What? Did you miss me?”  
“No, you just usually don’t take so long to show up is all,” Lady answered, brushing off Chat’s constant flirting as she looked back over the city.  
“I know, sorry,” Chat admitted as he sat down next to his partner. “Bugby is just a handful and too cute to leave alone when it’s time to go.”  
Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “Bugby?”  
Chat looked at her surprised. “The little kitten I found that night it was raining, remember? Black hair, green eyes, little red collar?”  
Lady’s eyes widened once her thought from earlier that day popped back in her head. No way. This has to be a coincidence. Black cats with green eyes are pretty common. So is a red collar. Don’t jumped to conclusions Marinette. Lady hesitantly looked over at Chat from the corner of her eyes. “So, um, how is Bugby doing?”  
Chat’s attention perked. “Oh he’s great! He’s full of so much energy and loves to play with bells! I don’t have to worry about losing him since he’s always playing with one. I was actually thinking of putting a bell on his collar since he likes them so much, but I like what he has on now.”  
“And what’s that,” Lady asked, wanting to prove her thought wrong.  
Chat looked over at Ladybug a little confused. “A red and black polka dot charm, remember? I picked it out special.” Chat grinned, bumping his shoulder with Lady’s, hoping she would get the hint.

Ladybug’s brain practically exploded. You’ve got to be kidding me.


	2. Princess

“Well, I’ll see you around Princess.”

\----

It was a bright and sunny day in Paris with all the civilians getting ready to start the day on a good note. The classrooms at Petite Académie Coccinelle were filled with children’s laughter as they all went to go play with all the toys their classrooms provided.

“Well hello there Marinette. Is that a new dress?” The surprisingly young classroom teacher asked as she knelt down to her student’s height.  
Marinette beamed at the fact that her new dress was being noticed. The dress was an adorable little red color with a white polka dots pattern and a black satin Peter Pan collar that matched her black Mary Janes. Marinette grabbed at the sides of her skirt and swung them back and forth, showing off a bit of the white tulle underneath as she rocked on her feet. “Yes it is! I helped my mommy make it.”  
“Well that was very kind of you. You’re going to make a great fashion designer one day,” Marinette’s teacher praised.

The toddler then said her goodbyes to her parents before running off to play with the other kids in the class. A majority of the class was sitting down and watching that morning’s movie while a few of the others were playing with blocks in a corner. As Marinette scanned to the other side of the room, she noticed two new students off to the side and away from the class. They were both blonde, which made the toddle think that they might be siblings, and they were both dressed up in one of the prince and princess outfits that were in the class’s dress-up bin. Deciding on making new friends right then and there, Marinette put on her biggest and bravest smile as she walked over to the two.

“Can I play with you,” Marinette greeted naturally as she would with anyone else in her class. Both of the children looked at her differently; the girl skeptical and unfriendly, the boy quiet yet curious. The girl turned her head away and went back to tell the little boy what to do – something to do with putting a shoe on her foot. Thinking that the two were just shy about their first day Marinette tried again. “Um, what are two playing? Cinderella? Can I join you? I want to be a princess too!” Marinette went over to the dress-up bin to grab another princess dress but was stopped suddenly by the girl forcing the bin closed.  
“You can’t play with us,” the girl just about shouted in Marinette’s face.  
“Why not,” Marinette asked, her little voice trembling a bit.  
“Because I said so!”  
A little scared of her new classmate now, Marinette took a few steps back, trying hard to hold back her tears. “But, I want to play princess with you.”  
“You can’t,” the little girl repeated herself, “How could you play princess anyway? You don’t even look like any of the Disney Princesses.” Marinette cast her eyes down as the words pierced her. The girl then took the time to look over the brave stranger and smiled a bit. “I mean, you do sort of look like Mulan,” she said once she noticed the hints of Marinette’s Chinese ethnicity within her features, “Maybe we could… Wait, Mulan’s not even a princess either so you still can’t be one.”

That was the last hit that broke Marinette’s walls. Marinette had always like Mulan because of their similarities and being told that even her favorite of the Disney Princesses wasn’t even one broke her little heart. Marinette broke down crying, sobbing into her knees and crying on her new dress after kneeling down as if to hide from this mean classmate. Through her tears and sobs, she could hear the teacher come over to ask what was wrong and then announce that the classmate was to go to timeout for what she did.

As the teacher practically dragged her protesting student away to timeout, the little boy was left behind. He looked over at Marinette and quietly walked over to her and patiently waited till she calmed down to speak. She really wanted to be a princess, the toddler thought to himself when he really saw how hurt Marinette was. “Um, I’m sorry about Chloe. She can be really mean sometimes,” the boy finally spoke out. Marinette looked up at him, her cheeks, nose, and blue eyes were red and there were tear stains all over her face. “I’m Adrien. What’s your name?”  
“M-Marinette,” she responded, her voice a little weak from crying.  
“Well Marinette,” Adrien smiled as he reached out his hand to help her up, “I’ll play with you princess!” Marinette looked at the little hand in front of her for a bit before taking it and being hoisted up. “You know, with your dress and hair like that, you look like Minnie Mouse! And she’s Disney’s main princess so don’t cry, ok?”  
Marinette thought for a moment and looked down at her dress. The polka dots did look the ones that Minnie Mouse wore, and Minnie was known to be Disney’s main princess. “Ok,” Marinette beamed, her mood brightening up right away.

\----

“Marinette? Marinette are you ok,” Tikki called out from Marinette’s purse, bring the teen out of the clouds.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Tikki,” she apologized warmly to the little kwami.  
“What were you thinking of,” Tikki asked curiously as the two went inside Marinette’s home.  
“Just a really good memory,” Marinette answered simply, keeping her favorite childhood memory to herself.

Perched up on the rooftop a few buildings away, Chat Noir sat quietly as looked on the little Dupain-Cheng family bakery that sat on the corner. Once he saw his point of interest appear in through her bedroom window, he smiled. “Sleep tight Princess,” he said to himself quietly before moving on.


	3. Under Control

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come help you? You looked really tired when you came by the shop yesterday,” Sabine said in a worried tone on the other end of the phone.  
“Mom, I’m fine,” Marinette encouraged, even though her appearance said a different story. Her long, raven black hair was in an obviously rushed ponytail and her sweatshirt was wrinkled and had an orange juice and baby food stain just over her stomach. She had freshly forming dark circles under her eyes and her body was constantly on edge and tense. “I have everything here under control.”

Just after that was said, Marinette could see a flash of blue pass her through the corner of her eye. Her instinct quietly kicked in and she spun around toward the living room entrance behind her and saw her little raven haired son, in his favorite blue shirt, climbing into her work chair and begin to look through his mother’s sketchbook with a certain look in his green eyes that she knew all too well. “Jean don’t touch that,” Marinette practically shouted before she quickly ran out of the kitchen and toward her small work station.  
The little 4-year-old jumped at the sudden shout and instantly froze till his mother picked him up and out of the cushioned chair. “But I want to color,” Jean protested with a huff as he crossed his arms.  
Marinette set the little boy down and knelt down to his level. “Ok, but color in your coloring books, not mommy’s work book.”  
“I can’t! I already filled them,” the child explained, now pouting as he looked up at his mother.  
Marinette bit her lower lip as she looked around the room for a solution to this issue. How was she going to distract her energized child long enough for her to end her phone call and get some work done before child number two woke up? She then spotted some blank paper hidden under the small desk on the other side of the room. She dashed over to pick it up, expecting it to see if it was blank and thankfully it was. “Here, color on this while I look for more, ok?”  
“Ok,” Jean chirped as he took the paper and ran toward his ‘coloring corner’ that was off in the small nearby hallway.

Marinette sighed a sigh of relief as she let her shoulders relax a little. She could then finally hear her mother call her name through the other line. “Huh? Sorry about that mom. Jean was having a paper crisis,” she explained quickly as she went over to sit on the couch, moving some toys out of the way first.  
“Are you sure you don’t need me to come over. I don’t mind watching Jean and Yvette for you for a bit,” Sabine offered once again, “You probably need some sleep or get some work done, don’t you?”  
“Mom, I’m fine. I’ve taken care of them by myself since Friday and Adrien comes back from his photoshoot tomorrow morning. I think I can handle one more night alone.”

That’s right. She was all alone. Taking care of both a 4-year-old and 9-month-old, by herself, for the first time. At first it was easy sailing with both children behaving like a couple of angels sent from Heaven, but that all changed once bed time came. After that, each time Jean got loud or upset, Yvette would get loud or upset, leaving Marinette to turn into a tense and frazzled mess of a fashion designer in the middle of an important deadline running on absolutely no sleep.

“If you say so. Just remember, I’m only a phone call away.”  
“I know mom. If anything happens, I’ll be sure to call. Love you.”

Marinette slumped back against the couch and sighed as she let herself sink in the cushions. She was physically tired, but knew she couldn’t stay still for long if she didn’t want chaos to erupt. She stood up and stretched her arms up and over her head and leaned back some to stretch her back as well. Marinette walked over to her small work desk and gathered the fabric swatches and her sketchbook that she left there and decided to put them back where they belong and will be safe from a certain child. She started off for the nearby hallway of the small home and went to the room at the end, ruffling her son’s hair before entering. The room was her own personal design room and, even though it was usually neat and clean, the room was an absolute mess at the moment. Marinette rested her sketchbook and swatches down on her desk, covering the last cleared area on the countertop. At that moment, in that room, she finally felt at peace. The house was quiet, everyone was calm and in their safe place – Jean in his corner, Yvette in her crib, and her in her work room. Everything was under control.

Marinette took what little time she had to work on her current project as much as she could. Just as she was pinning a mockup of a skirt on her manikin, a cry came through the baby monitor that sat on her shelf full of family photos.  
“Mommy,” Jean called out from his corner just by her door – a stack of freshly found paper sitting next to him.  
“I know,” Marinette responded calmly as she stuck a pin in the skirt and started to take her little pin cushion bracelet off her wrist. “You good Bug,” she asked as she knelt down in the doorway to check on her now contempt son.  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Jean responded happily as he drew out what looked like to be the Eiffel Tower.  
“Ok,” Marinette smiled as she ruffled his hair before getting up and walking toward the stairs at the other end of the hallway.

Up the stairs and down the hallway, Marinette walked into an overly pink room and toward a snow white crib that was by the window across the room. Down in the crib was a red faced, cubby little baby that was crying her little eyes out, wanting someone to come and calm her. The thin little strands of blonde hair on the infant’s head became a curly, shaggy mess from tossing and turning in her crib and her chubby red cheeks were tear stained. “Awe, what’s wrong Princess,” Marinette asked as she reached down to pick up her daughter and settle her against her shoulder. “Did you have a nightmare?” The infant’s cries settled once she fully woke up, her big blue eyes blinking around the room before settling on her mother’s face. The dream far from her memory, she was confused about what was going on and why she was in her mother’s arms so soon. Marinette giggled at her daughter’s blank look before kissing her forehead. “Come on, let’s go get your brother,” she said cheerfully as she walked out of the nursery.

Moments later, Marinette was sitting at the dining room table with her two young children, helping her now awake daughter eat while her son shoveled in spoons full of macaroni and cheese in his mouth. “Mommy, when is daddy coming back,” Jean asked with a full mouth. “I want to show him my new drawings.”  
“He’ll be back tomorrow morning,” Marinette responded while wiping off some cheese from Jean’s cheek. “I have to go to the studio tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?”  
“Can I draw a new pattern,” the little boy asked, his green eyes sparkling.  
“Of course you can.”  
Jean cheered out of excitement. He loved drawing new patterns for his mother on her tablet and he loved seeing them be used in her designs. A concerning thought then popped in his head. “But who’s going to watch Yvette,” he asked, concerned about where his sister will be then.  
The infant’s attention peaked at the mention of her name and looked at both her mother and brother a bit confused. “She’s going to stay here with daddy. He’ll be too tired from his plane ride to watch you and Yvette,” Marinette explained as she went back to make sure the infant was eating her food.  
“Good. Yvy likes to play with daddy. She’ll have a lot more fun here than in the studio.”  
“Yes she will,” Marinette smiled, ruffling her son’s raven black hair.

Later that night, after giving her children a bath and putting them to bed, Marinette did some work on her project before going to pass out on her bed. The weekend had completely drained her. She thought she could handle taking care of both children herself and she was right. By giving up some work and sleep hours, she kept everything under control with only a few hiccups here and there.

In the middle of the night, the front door was unlocked from the outside and opened. A very tired Adrien walked into the small living area. “I’m home,” he said quietly to himself, knowing that everyone was fast asleep. He turned around after locking the door and looked at the sight before him. The living room was an absolute mess. Fabric swatches, paper, crayons, color pencils, and baby toys were all over the place. The couch was covered with all kinds of blankets and there were a stack of DVDs by the television stand. When Adrien turned his head, he found that the kitchen wasn’t any better. Dirty dishes – mainly baby bottles, sippy cups, and children’s plates – filled the sink and counter tops still had remints of meal preparations on it. “Maybe leaving Marinette alone wasn’t a good idea,” Adrien said to himself after he took everything in. As he walked up toward the stairway, he noticed that over towards his wife’s office there was a pile of papers and crayons scattered all over the floor. He figured that the office wasn’t any better as he made his way up the stairs, passing by a toy here and there. The upstairs was surprisingly clean, except for the clothes and towels discarded in front of the bathroom door. Ignoring the small mess, Adrien continued on to the master bedroom, sleep being the only thing on his mind, but that became an issue once he made it to the room.

Sprawled out across the bed was a passed out Marinette, practically snoring in her sleep. Adrien looked at her in confusion, wondering just how much of an issue watching the kids alone was to her. Well, she did also have that important deadline for a client coming up, he thought to himself as he shrugged off his duffle bag and jacket. He walked over to the bed and started to move Marinette onto her side of the bed, struggling a bit when she wouldn’t cooperate in her sleep. “Come on, work with me Mari,” Adrien grumbled as he tried to pick Marinette up. Once he got her in his arms and lying on her side of the bed and on her pillow, he went over to grab a quilted blanket out from the closet. He unfolded the blanket and draped it over the entire bed and his wife before sitting on the foot of the bed to take off his shoes. Once his shoes were off, Adrien fell back on the bed and let the comfort of the mattress take over him. Just as he was about to let his exhaustion consume him, a soft cry came through on the baby monitor on Marinette’s nightstand. Adrien looked over in its direction and waited for the cry to stop before counting. 1… 2… 3… 4… Another cry came through the monitor and then stopped. 1… 2… Another cry. Adrien pushed himself up, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Yvette’s cries rang through the baby monitor. The noise started to make Marinette stir, confused at first on what exactly was going on, but then sprang into action once everything became clear. “Yvette,” Marinette practically shouted once she realized how hard the infant was crying. How long has she been crying?! Why didn’t I wake up sooner?! Marinette hurried down the upstairs hallway toward her daughter’s room, a bit surprised to find the door was already opened. Thinking that she probably just left it open, Marinette walked into the room. “Sorry Yvette. Mommy’s,” something shocking caught Marinette’s eyes to make her pause, “here.”

Adrien turned around, the infant in his arms and crying in his shoulder a little softer now. “Oops. I was hoping to calm her down before you woke up,” he said with a guilty smile.  
Marinette, with a shocked look still on her face, just stared at him from the threshold. “Pho-Photoshoot? Plane? Tomorrow? How?” Only words could come out of her mouth, the utter shock from her husband’s early arrival home preventing her to form complete sentences.  
Adrien chuckled, finding Marinette’s current sleep deprived, shocked state adorable. “The photoshoot ended early so I was able to get an earlier flight back. I was hoping to surprise all of you at dinner, but the plane I took got delayed in London. So, even though I left early, I still got back later than I wanted.” Yvette then moved against his shoulder, rubbed her tears off on his shirt. “Uh, can I have one of her towels?”  
Marinette shook out of her stunned state and looked around for a towel. “Uh, yeah,” she said as she grabbed one from the diaper changing table. She walked over to hand it to Adrien. “What was wrong with her,” she asked, a bit amazed that she’s quiet now.  
“She just wanted to be held,” Adrien answered as he took the towel and started to wipe his daughter’s face clean. “Spoiled Princess.”

Marinette became lost in the sight of her husband and daughter bonding and loved how they looked so much alike with their messy blonde hair. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around Adrien’s waist and buried her face into his free shoulder. “I’m glad your home. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” Adrien kissed the top of Marinette’s head and rested his cheek on it. “You should go back to bed. I have everything under control here.”  
“Are you sure,” Marinette asked as she looked up at him. “Aren’t you tired from your trip?”  
“I am,” Adrien shrugged, “but I’ve probably had more sleep than you did this whole weekend. Now go to bed My Lady,” he said as he turned Marinette around and started to push her toward the door.  
Marinette giggled as she was being escorted out of her daughter’s room. “Alright, I’m going.” She turned around in the threshold and kissed her daughter’s chubby cheek before kissing her husband’s slender one. “Good night Kitty.”  
“Good night Princess.”


	4. Family Business

“Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, sure Jean has had some practice, but Yvette…”

The said blonde haired, blue eyed toddler soon ran past her parents, giggling and screaming like crazy while one of her mother’s assistants chased after her, a little blush pink dress in the assistant’s hands.

“Is Yvette,” Marinette finished her thought as she worried more about the thought of her daughter walking down the runway for the first time. Even though their son began showing off his mother’s children’s line at four years old, his personally was 180 degrees different from his little sister’s.  
Adrien laughed at the chaos his daughter was causing, happy that she finds the backstage craziness amusing and not scary like he did at her age. “I think she’ll be fine. She did great in rehearsals and Jean will walk out with her. You shouldn’t worry too much over it.” He then leaned down and kissed the top of Marinette’s head. “You should be happy. All of your hard work is about to be shown off to all of Paris.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Marinette responded, her shoulders finally relaxing and smile cracking on her face.  
“I know I am Buginette,” Adrien said flashing a smile at her before kissing her forehead. “Ok, now if you’ll excuse me, duty calls.” He stepped back and turned around to search for his daughter in the mass chaos of the prep teams everywhere. Once he spotted her, Adrien started to dig through her little book bag of toys he packed and pulled out one of her stuffed animals – a small black kitten with big green eyes. “Yvette,” he called out to catch her attention.  
When Yvette looked over at her father from the other side of the room, Adrien held up the toy and smiled. “Kitty!!” The toddle ran over to her father as fast as she could at the sight of her favorite stuffed animal.  
Adrien caught her in his arms and hoisted the four year old on his hip. Yvette beamed as she hugged her stuff animal with one arm and he father’s neck with the other.  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Agreste,” Marinette’s assistant apologized, obviously out of breath from chasing the toddler around. “I really thought I could get her under control.”  
“It’s ok Elaine,” Adrien smiled, “but, no offense, I doubt would have been able to.”  
“No offense taken sir.”

Marinette smiled, happy that her daughter didn’t scare off her new assistant. “Elaine, why don’t you go ahead and start going through the pre-show check list. I’ll join you in a minute.”  
“Will do Mrs. Agreste,” Elaine smiled before walking off  
Adrein looked down at the young fashion designer and grinned. Marinette was standing straight up and her cheeks were bright red. “We’ve been married for eight years and you still can’t get over that?”  
Marinette’s cheeks deepened as she tried to keep her eyes away from the piercing green eyes she could feel on her. “S-Shut up! Just go get Yvette ready please!”  
“Yes ma’am,” Adrien smiled. He then leaned down and kissed Marinette’s bright red cheek and then moved Yvette closer so she could do the same. “Come on squirt, let’s go get you princess ready,” Adrien announced, receiving a cheerful cry from the hyper toddler.


	5. New Addition

“Oh wow, look all that hair.” Tom laughed when he saw the little blonde cloud on top of his granddaughter’s head.  
“I know, it’s hard to believe she’s only two days old.” Sabine gushed as she lightly ran her fingers through the infant’s hair.  
“And don’t forget one week early.” Marinette added from her hospital bed as she helped her four-year-old son Jean climb up.  
“Mari,” Adrien started as he handed the newborn to Sabine.  
“You’re kids like to come early and you know that. Jean was three days early and now Yvette. Next thing we know, we might have a preemie.”

“Yvette?” Tom asked a little confused.  
“Oh, um,” Adrien started, a little embarrassed about the slip, “that’s her name. Yvette Agreste.”  
Sabine looked over at her daughter. “What happened to Emma?”  
“What do you think her middle name is?” Marinette laughed. “Adrien and I both talked about it and we both liked ‘Yvette’ better, but since I was still in love with ‘Emma’ we decided to make it her middle name. Just like what we did for Jean.”

“Yvette Emma Agreste.” Sabine said to herself as she looked down at her sleeping granddaughter. “I love it.”  
“Me too. Lovely name honey.” Tom added as he went over to kiss his daughter’s head.

“Yéyé!” Jean yelled out. “Can I go home with you and Nǎinai?”  
“Don’t you want to go home with your new sister?” Tom asked as he smiled at how serious Jean looked.  
“I don’t like her. She cries too much. I only like her when she’s quiet.” Jean answered, still wearing his serious expression as he spun his mother’s wedding ring around her finger.  
“Jean, that’s not nice to say about your new sister.” Marinette said as she pushed back his raven black hair.  
“But she’s so loud.” Jean complained again.  
Tom laughed at bit at his grandson’s seriousness. “Of course you can come home with us. But if you do, you won’t be allowed to have any sweets while you’re there.”  
Jean’s green eyes widened a bit when he heard his grandfather’s ultimatum. He then hugged his mother’s arm and curled up into her more. “I’ll stay with mama and papa.”

“So Adrien, has your father seen Yvette yet?” Sabine asked as she bounced the newborn in her arms so she could continue to sleep.  
Adrien’s smile fell a bit as he scratched the back of his head. “He’s in Vancouver doing a show this week. I tried calling him yesterday, but the only person I could get a hold of was Nathalie.”  
“It’s ok dear,” Sabine smiled as she freed a hand from under Yvette to rub Adrien’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll come by to see her once he’s able to.” Adrien gave her a soft smile in response.

A light knock on the door gabbed everyone’s attention. “Hello, hello!” Marinette’s nurse greeted as she walked in. “Is mommy and baby ready to go home?” She asked as she opened up a folder file that was in her hands.  
“Yes please!” Marinette responded. “Just give me whatever I need to sign and I’ll sign it.”

::::

“Ok baby one and two are both asleep and in about 10 minutes, so will mommy.” Marinette reported as she walked into her and Adrien’s bedroom. She fell down on the bed and instantly hugged her pillow, completely exhausted from having a new baby in the house.  
Adrien smiled as he instantly started to rub his wife’s back, knowing just how tired she is. “You deserve every moment of sleep you get Princess.”  
“Have you heard back from her dad yet?” Marinette asked as she propped herself up and looked over at Adrien.  
“No, nothing yet. But I was thinking of going ahead and sending him some pictures of Yvette since I’m not really sure when he’ll be able to call.” Adrien said as he scrolled through his photos of the past two days that were on his cell phone.  
“I’m sure he’ll call you once he gets the chance. Remember, he’s on the other side of the planet right now. So that means, when you try to call him during the day here, it’s the middle of the night there. When it’s the middle of the night here, it’s daytime there, when he’s most likely busy at work.” Marinette reminded him, hoping to ease Adrien’s worries. “But maybe you should send him some pictures. They’ll give him a reason to come back home faster.”  
“You’re right.” Adrien smiled as he leaned down to kiss the top of Marinette’s head. “Maybe I should send him this one.” He suggested as he showed her a picture of Marinette looking super tired with messy, sweat drenched hair and holding a freshly born Yvette on her chest.  
Marinette’s jaw dropped. “Don’t you dare, I look horrible! Don’t you remember, I work with your father time to time! When were you able to take that anyway?!” She instantly tried to take the phone away so she could delete the photo, but was too tired to really fight.  
“I took it between all the ‘happy birthday’s and being asked to cut the cord.” Adrien answered as he just simply held the phone up in the air and held back Marinette with the other hand. “And I was just joking. I wouldn’t send this to my dad.” He smiled before kissing her on the nose.  
“You better not.” Marinette warned as she backed down.  
“I promise. Cat’s honor.” Adrien leaned down and kissed Marinette’s head.

::::

In the middle of the night, light chime-like music played through the bedroom and pulled Adrien out of his sleep. He looked around the room to see what was making the noise till his noticed the small halo of light coming out from under his phone. He picked it up and was greeted with a picture of his father on the screen and a Facetime request. Adrien quickly got up and out of bed and hurried out of the room before Marinette woke up. Once he was in the hallway, he answered the call. “Dad?”  
“Adrien, are you there?” Gabriel called out, a little confused at the black screen on his son’s side of the conversation.  
“Sorry.” Adrien said once he notice it was too dark in the hallway and turned on the light. “I was asleep.”  
“Sorry for waking you, I just woke up myself. I got your pictures.” Gabriel was in his hotel room, most likely using what little time he had in the morning to finally respond to his son’s news. “I should have called you during the day there.”  
“It’s ok dad. Mari and I completely understand.”  
Gabriel smiled. “How is Marinette doing?”  
“She’s a trooper and really happy to be home and not have nurses tell her what to do.” Adrien smiled, remembering Marinette’s complaining about being taught how to take care of a baby when she already knew how.  
“Your mother was the same way after you were born.” Gabriel said with a smile. “She actually looks a lot like you when you were born.”  
Adrien smiled at the comment. “Do you want to see your granddaughter?”  
“Yes of course.”

Adrien hurried down the hallway to the small, pink and butterfly covered nursery. He turned on a small lamp and walked over to the white crib. “Dad, meet our granddaughter, Yvette Emma Agreste.”  
The newborn was fast asleep on her back, her cheeks a rosy pink and her blonde hair a fluffy mess. “She’s so little.” Gabriel commented.  
“Yeah, she was five pounds, eight ounces and a week early. But she’s 100% happy and healthy.”  
“Who thought of the name?”  
“Both me and Marinette agreed on ‘Yvette’ after countless hours of name hunting, but ‘Emma’ was all her.” Adrien answered as he reached down to hold Yvette’s tiny hand.  
Gabriel smiled. “What does Jean think of her?”  
Adrien chuckled as he thought about how his son acted the past two days. “At first, he was really excited about being an older brother, but now he wants to move in with Mari’s parents each time Yvette cries.”  
“I’m sure he’ll get used to her and fall into the big brother role very soon.”  
“Me too. Right now he’s sort of upstaging me with helping Marinette around and relax.”  
Gabriel chuckled a bit for the small recap about his grandson. “Well, she’s beautiful and I can’t wait to see her in person when I get back to Paris.” Gabriel smiled as he looked down at the picture of his sleeping granddaughter.  
“And we can’t wait for you to see her in person too.” Adrien smiled.

“You should get back to sleep. Good night son.” Gabriel said regrettably, knowing he’s kept his son up long enough, but not wanting to stop watching his granddaughter sleep.  
“Good morning dad.” Adrien responded before ending the phone call.


	6. Little Beast

“Make it stop!!” Plagg yelled as he pulled down at his ears, trying to cancel out the blood-curdling screams from the baby’s cries.  
“Plagg, we talked about this. Jean’s a baby, and baby’s cry.” Adrien responded a bit annoyed to his kwami as he prepared a bottle for the upset baby, obviously looking tired. “Why don’t you try to help me and Mari calm him down like Tikki?”  
“That’s not in my job description.” Plagg said as he floated away.

Adrien rolled his eyes and decided to just give up. He walked over to small neighboring living room and sat next to Marinette on the couch. Both she and Tikki were trying their best to calm the upset infant, but to no avail. Adrien pulled the coffee table that was in front of them a bit closer and rested his feet on the edge of it. “Want me to take over?” He asked as he held his hands out.  
“Please.” Marientte begged as she pushed Jean off her shoulder and handed him over to his father.  
Jean was only a month old, but was still just as irritable as he was as a new born. Trying his best to block out the screaming, Adrien rested the infant on his legs and bounced his feet on the table, hoping that it would calm him a bit like it had in the past. Jean’s screaming and crying persisted, making Adrien go with plan B. “Ok, you don’t need a diaper change, or have a rash, and nothing else seems to be working. Let’s hope food will solve whatever is wrong with you.” Adrien let his son hold on to his thumb as he tried to push the bottle nipple into his mouth. Jean refused his food and let it fall anywhere besides his mouth. “And food isn’t working either.” Adrien frowned as he gave up and put the bottle on the coffee table.

Marinette rested her head on Adrien’s shoulder and whimpered a bit. “I don’t know what else to do. Does this make us bad parents?”  
“Of course not LB.” Adrien said before kissing the top of her head. “We just have to keep working till we figure something out. Just like always. And who knows, he might just tire himself out soon enough and go to sleep himself.”  
“But I want him to stop now.” Marinette complained as her son’s screaming started to make her ears ring again.  
“It’s ok Marinette. I’m sure he’ll calm down soon enough.” Tikki suggested as she hugged the new mom’s cheek.

“I thought I said to make that thing stop!” Plagg yelled after a few more minutes of Jean’s screaming.  
Something then snapped inside Marinette and her exhaustion suddenly turned into annoyance and anger. “Well then, if you’re so freaking tired of my son’s crying, why don’t you help us instead of complaining all the time?! Out of everyone here, you are the only one who has gotten the most sleep and complained the most and I’m sick of it!”  
The little black kwami was completely shocked about Marinette’s sudden change in character. One of Jean’s high-pitch screamed brought him out of his shock. “Fine then! I’ll get the little monster to shut up!” Plagg shouted back, taking on the challenge. He dashed over to the infant and hovered over his head. “Hey brat! Will you be quiet already?! We are tired and you are driving everyone crazy!” Jean continued to scream and cry, rubbing at his bright red face and moving round on his father’s lags as if he was uncomfortable there. “Hey! Didn’t you hear me?! I said be quiet!” Plagg yelled out as he moved closer to the infant. Jean continued to cry, ignoring the little kwami. “Seriously! Be quiet!” Plagg yelled once again as he moved even closer to scream back at the baby.  
Jean took a short moment to catch his breath and as he did, he slightly opened his eye, flashing a bit of his green eyes at the kwami. He looked up at Plagg for a moment, whimpering a little, before grabbing the kwami out of the air with his free hand. Still reeling from his tantrum, Jean held Plagg down as if he was a stuffed animal and buried his face in the back of Plagg’s head.  
Plagg tried to free himself from the infants grasp the best he could but was unsuccessful. “Adrien help! You’re little beast got me!”  
“No, Jean seems to really like you.” Adrien smiled, finally happy that karma finally got back at the little kwami. He then looked over and noticed that Marinette was fast asleep on his shoulder. “I’m sure you can handle this till Jean and Mari are done with their naps.”


	7. Easter Gifts

“Mama! Look what grand-père gave me!” Yvette yelled as she jumped up and down, bursting with excitement as she held out a silver bracelet. It was Easter Sunday and everyone part of the Dupain-Cheng-Agreste family were gathered together at the Agreste mansion and were now exchanging Easter gifts to the youngest members of the blended family.

“Wow Gabriel, this is pretty bracelet.” Marinette commented at she looked at the piece of jewelry. It was a simple silver chain bracelet with a small infinity that had a little diamond stone in one its loops connecting ones die of the chains.  
“I saw it while I was in New York City. It seemed to be a trend for the girls over there to wear that symbol on about anything, so I thought to get Yvette one for Easter.” Gabriel explained, happy to see how excited his granddaughter was about the gift.

“I want to wear it now!” Yvette gushed as she held out her little wrist to her mother.  
Marinette laughed as she started to unclip the clasp on the bracelet. “Ok, hold on.” She wrapped the bracelet around Yvette’s wrist and fastened it.

Yvette held her hand up and watched the bracelet slide down her arm. “Look Papa!” She yelled as she hurried over to show her gift to Adrien, who was busy helping her older brother Jean go through his Easter basket. She threw her arm down to show off the bracelet, allowing the bracelet to slide down her arm, over hand, and onto the floor. Yvette looked down at the little silver bracelet. “It’s too big.” She said a bit disappointed, her blue eyes starting to water.  
Adrien tried his best not to laugh at his overly expressive daughter, but a few chickles escaped him. “It’s ok Buggy. You’ll grow into it.” He said as he leaned forward from his seat, being careful of Jean sitting in his lap, and picked up the bracelet. He slipped the bracelet back over her hand and onto her wrist. “Why don’t you go see what Yéyé and Nǎinai made you in your basket?”  
“Ok!” Yvette yelled, her usual bright smile back on her face before running over and climbing in her grandfather’s lap and asking for a piece of the candy that both Tom and Sabine had made for her.


	8. TITLE NEEDED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 2,236  
> A/N: This was just supposed to be a short thing on introducing Yvette’s hidden talent since I kept hinting that Jean liked to draw and was artsy like his mommy. But it got pretty long for what was supposed to be a drabble…. Anyway, here’s another Adrienette!family AU about the little kiddos! Also, if you have a title suggestion, please tell me so I can give this a name. :)

“Uh-huh… Right… Understood… Mm-hmm… Yes, that date works perfectly for me… Alright… Thank you again for this opportunity… You too, good-bye.” Marinette ended the phone call and just stared at her cell phone screen for a moment, before finally cracking.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Adrien rushed over to the home studio doorway, slipping and falling when he attempted to stop. “What?! You ok?! Is everything alright?! Did Yvette mess another design?! I swear she only left my sight for one second while you were gone!” He blurted out after recollecting himself and rushed in the room. His panic expression then changed to one of confusion when he noticed that Marinette’s expression wasn’t what he expected. She was grinning ear to ear and her cheeks were a bright red and her eyes were sparkling more than usual. “Uh, Mari, are you ok?”

Marinette nodded her head, practically bursting at the seams. “Guess what amazing news I just got.”

Adrien though for a moment, still confused and a bit scared. He had only seen her like this on two other occasions and they both had the same answer. “You’re pregnant again?”

Marinette’s smile fell. “No! Well, not yet.” She paused on the thought for a moment. “But that’s something to talk about later! This is something just as amazing!” She said as her excitement built up again.

“Ok?” Adrien responded even more confused now. “What exactly is it to be just as amazing?”

“I got the job.” Marinette said with a massive grin on her face.

“What job? I didn’t know you applied for a job.” Adrien responded, his confusion rising once again.

“The job honey! The one with the Paris Opera Ballet!” Marinette said, trying to help refresh her husband’s memory.

“Wait, you mean the one my dad told you about?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded her head. “Yep! You are now looking at the head costume designer for this year’s performance of Swan Lake!” She announced while striking a triumphant pose.

The excitement finally hit Adrien at once. “That’s awesome Mari.” He ran up to her and swung around out of sheer excitement.

“I know.” Marinette giggled as Adrien put her back down on the ground. “Oh, and just so you know,” she started as a brief moment from the phone conversation rushed the front of her mind, “since it is for Swan Lake, I think they’re going to want me to use some feathers in the design. So, you and Jean should start taking your allergy medicine again.”

“No!”

Both Adrien and Marinette looked over toward the doorway to find their youngest child just staring down the hallway as rapid footsteps and shouts of protest could be heard in the distance.

::::

“Where is she? Wasn’t she supposed to be here by now?” The artistic director of the Paris Opera Ballet asked as she kept looking back and forth from the stage to the auditorium door.

“I’m sure Mrs. Agreste is on her way. She just sent me a message a while ago that she was close by.” Marinette’s assistant Elaine said as she pulled out her phone to see in her boos had sent her another message.

The artistic director frowned, starting to worry a bit more. “I hope she wasn’t in any kind of accident. The weather has been God awful all day that even a few of my dancers struggled to get here on time.”

Elaine’s smile wavered a bit once worry of an accident popped in her head. Marinette would never be intentionally late. Especially for a job just as important and exciting as this one. “I’m sure she’s alright.” She said, trying to bounce right back into her positive self. “Just you wait! She’ll come running through that door any moment now.”

As if on cue, the heavy door entering into the larger auditorium flung open and came running down the aisle a soaking wet Marinette with her work bag and tackle box in hand and two little raincoat clad children close behind her. “I am so sorry I’m late! The weather was bad, my kid’s daycare was closed due to flooding, my husband’s away on business, and I couldn’t find a babysitter.” She rambled on as she hurried to Elaine so she could drop off her stuff and take off her jacket. She then quickly turned on her heel to face the artistic director. “I am so sorry for being late. Personal things got in the way and I really hope you don’t mind that I brought my children with me.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. I understand what it’s like being a career mom. I’m just happy that you weren’t in some kind of accident.” The artistic director smiled, relieved to know that her thoughts were proven wrong. “I’ll give you time to get settled. Just come grab me when you’re ready.”

“Thank you!” The tension in Marinette’s shoulders instantly relaxed. She instantly went to work, settling into mother-mode first as she knelt down to help both Yvette and Jean out of the drenched raincoats and giving them a quick pep talk on how to behave. The she instantly switched into designer-mode as she listened to Elaine catch her up and pulled her semi-wet, long hair up in a ponytail. After everything seemed to be in order, Marinette grabbed her things so she could get right to work. “Remember you two,” she said as she turned toward her children who were now sitting in the theater seats, “behave today, please. And I’m looking at you Yvette.”

The blonde four-year-old looked up at her mother and angrily pouted at her, upset in the lack of trust.

“Jean, please keep an eye on your sister.” Marinette begged a bit, thinking her light threat wasn’t enough.

“Yes ma’am.” The eight-year-old responded as he pushed back his wet raven colored bangs out of his face.

After Marinette walked off to talk to the artistic director, Yvette instantly jumped out of her seat and peaked over the seat in front of her to see what Elaine was doing. She was setting up a table with all kinds of sketchbooks and swatch books piled up on one another and measuring tapes falling off the edge. “Hey Lane!” Yvette called out, spooking the young assistant for a moment.

Elaine looked back at the toddler. “Yes Yvette?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m preparing a measuring station for all the dancers.” Elaine answered as she went back to work.

“Why?”

“Because your mother needs them to design their outfits.”

“Why?”

“Yve.” Jean said a bit sternly to get his sister to leave her alone.

“What? I’m just asking.” Yvette complained, already bored with her situation.

Elaine sighed, knowing that she might as well give up and give the toddler her full attention. “You’re not going to behave today, are you?” She asked as she sat down in the open seat in front of her.

“No.” Yvette responded with a smile, completely understanding what Elaine meant by her question.

“Ok, well since you’re already planning to not behave, please don’t cause me and your mother a lot of trouble and don’t bother the dancers. Understood?”

“Yep! But I can’t say I’ll remember.” Yvette smiled, her blue eyes looking as innocently as possible.

::::

Time passed by and Marinette and Elaine were busy measuring and taking design request for the dancers in one group while dancers in another group practiced their routine and the rest did their stretches. Noticing how distracted her brother was with drawing in his own sketchbook, Yvette decided to take this moment to make her escape. She slowly slid out of her seat, being sure not to catch Jean’s attention, and then quietly walked to the opening at the other end of the row of chairs. She walked to the end of the aisle, keeping a watchful eye out from her mother, and up a small stair case. She turned a corner and instantly jumped back and hid once she saw that there were people there. Yvette had somehow ended up back stage and almost walked in on the group of ballerinas that were stretching. She watched them do their stretches – some sitting on the floor and gracefully bending down to touch their toes or falling into splits, others using the barre to assist in their stretches and splits, and a few actually dancing out their routine.

“Pretty.” Yvette mumbled as watched the few dancers that were actually practicing their routine.

Nearby, a ballerina looked up from doing a butterfly stretch and quickly noticed Yvette peeking out from behind the corner. “Um, hello.” She spoke out as she relaxed her position and smiled.

Yvette instantly jumped and looked at the ballerina, not knowing what to do now that she was caught.

The ballerina’s smile grew. “What are you doing?”

“I’m just watching! Please don’t get my mama.” Yvette begged, not wanting to go back to just sitting a waiting.

The dots started to connect in the young woman’s head. “Oh, you must be Mrs. Agreste’s daughter. Don’t worry, I won’t get her as long as you don’t interrupt the other dancers.”

Yvette nodded her head, actually meaning her promise this time. The ballerina smiled once more and then shifted her body so that she could fall into a splits and lie flat on the ground. Yvette looked at her a bit confused. “How do you do that?”

The woman looked up. “Do what?”

“That.” Yvette repeated as she hesitantly walked up to the woman and sat down in front of her. She then tried to put her leg out just like the ballerina’s and tried to lie down like her, but her legs sadly didn’t stay in place once her body touched the ground.

The ballerina giggled a bit at Yvette’s failed attempt to copy the position. “It’s ok. It took me years to be able to do this.”

Yvette looked at the woman and shifted her position so that she was normally lying on her stomach. “How many years?”

The ballerina though for a moment. “I would say that I probably started when I was around your age. Maybe a bit older. But it took a really long time to get my body to where it is today.”

Yvette thought for a moment while the dance changed her position again to where she was facing inline to her splits and then bent down and practically rested her forehead on the ground. “Do you like dancing?”

The woman looked over at her. “Yes I do. I love it so much, that I do it every day.”

“Every day?”

“Every day.”

The choreographer then called out for the stage groups to switch places, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and go to their new positons. The dancer pushed out of her split and stood up.

“My name’s Yvette.” Yvette said as she carefully followed the dancer.

“That’s a pretty name. My name is Lizabeta, but you can call me ‘Lizzie’ if you want.” The dance offered as she bent down so as to not tower of the toddler when they talked. “I have to go practice now, so you need to stay here backstage, ok?”

Yvette smiled. “Ok.”

Lizabeta then joined her group out on stage and continued on with her practice while Yvette calmly sat at the edge of the backstage boundaries and watched the practice while occasionally coping some of the other ballerina’s stretches like she did before.

Time passed by and Yvette stuck close to her new friend the entire time. While waiting in line to have a turn at the measuring table, the two girls were hand in hand and Yvette was busy asking Lizabeta and her fellow dancers question after question.

“Yvette!” Marinette called out in shock when she saw her daughter approach the measuring table with a dancer. She was sure than that the four-year-old was behind her sitting with her brother the whole time, but once she looked back, her certainty went down the drain.

“Oops.” Jean mumbled out when he noticed that his sister was missing and that he didn’t do his job of watching her very well.

Lizabeta smiled, a bit amused about how crafty her new friend was and a bit embarrassed to have returned her back to her mother sooner. “Don’t worry ma’am, she was a bit bored and decided to watch us a little most closely. She was a complete angel, honest.”

Marinette gave the young dancer a tired smile. “I’m glad to hear that, but I’m still sorry that she ended up back there.”

“Mama.” Yvette spoke out as she walked around the table and to Marinette. “Can I be a dancer like Lizzie? She already taught me how to do stretches and it looks like fun.”

“Uh, I don’t know right now. Can we talk about it later?” Marinette asked as she pushed back a stubborn strand of Yvette’s wavy blonde hair.

“Please!” Yvette begged.

Marinette looked at her daughter, her strength wavering the longer she look in her pleading blue eyes. “Ok.” She sighed in defeat, knowing that there is absolutely no way she can tell her no.

Yvette smiled and started to cheer for joy. She then jumped and hugged Marinette’s neck and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. I love you.”

Marinette giggled a bit at her daughter’s extra mood changes. “I love you too honey.”


	9. Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug  
> Rating: K   
> Word Count: 665  
> A/N: Happy Mother’s Day everyone!! Have the Bugaboo Kids and doting Kitty Hubby loving their amazing Mama Mari! Also, sorry if it’s a little weird and all over the place… I was on some strong pain killers and super tired when I wrote this…

“Mama! Mama! Mama! Wake up! Wake up!” Yvette shouted as she jumped on her parents’ bed, waking up a very, very tried Marinette.

“Yvette.” Jean said sternly as he hurried to grab his little sister off the bed to make her stop. “Papa said not to wake mama up.”

“Too late for that.” Marinette groaned as she pushed herself up, wincing when the sun hit her eyes. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was only eight in the morning – she was only asleep for four hours.

Jean frowned as he set Yvette free and allowed her to climb back on the bed in their mother’s lap. “Sorry. Papa said to let you sleep in this morning since you were working late, but Yvy got really excited when she realized what today was and I couldn’t catch her in time.”

Marinette started to play with her five-year-old’s messy blonde locks as she listened to Jean and eventually helped him on the bed as well and let him sit next to her. “And what is today exactly?” Her mental calendar was completely scrambled do to all her busy nights in her professional and home studio.

“It’s Mother’s Day!” Yvette shouted as she jumped up and turned to hug Marinette’s neck. “Happy Mother’s Day mama!”

“Happy Mother’s Day.” Jean chimed in as he hugged Marinette’s waist.

Marinette was taken aback a bit on how the holiday crept up on her so quickly. She quickly caved in and hugged both her children back. “Thanks you two. This is the best morning ever.” She said as she kissed each other their heads.

“Now hurry up and get up! Papa said he would make pancakes once you got up!” Yvette announced as she jumped up and down on the bed, trying her hardest to get Marinette to get out of bed by pulling on her hand.

“Yvy stop. Papa said to let her sleep in!” Jean argued as he tried to get the energy filled child to calm down.

“But I want pancakes! And I want to give mama her presents!” Yvette argued back as she tried to free herself from her brother’s hold.

“You can once she’s gotten some sleep!” Jean argued back.

“Just let her go Jean. I’m already awake so no point in keeping her away from food.” Marinette said as she started to climb out of bed.

Once she was free, Yvette jumped off the bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs, announcing that her mother was awake on her way down. Jean on the other hand, stayed seated on the bed as he waited to see if Marinette was really awake or not before walking down the stairs with her. At the bottom of the stairs, Marinette paused for a moment when she noticed that the disastrous looking living room she left the night before was now cleaned with everything in its place and organized.

“Papa cleaned the living room this morning.” Jean explained before walking off to the dining table in the kitchen.

“Yes, but I also had some help.” Adrien said as he ruffled his son’s hair as he served him breakfast. He then walked over and gave Marinette a quick peck on the cheek. “Morning. I’m sorry that you didn’t get to sleep in.”

“You do know Yvette is going to most likely mess up the living room by the end of the day again, right?” Marinette asked, still amazed to see their small living room be actually cleaned.

“Mari.”

Marinette then looked up at her husband. “Thanks Kitty.” She then stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

“You’re welcome Princess. Today is your day, so don’t you dare lift a finger.” Adrien stated as he escorted Marinette over to the table.

“Does that rule extend to my projects? Because I still have deadlines.” Marientte said, half-jokingly as to not ruin the mood to the beginning of a wonderful day.


	10. Cookie Dough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 886  
> A/N: This is what happens when I have a family!Adrienette headcanon and then see something like it while watching Fixer Upper.

“Ok, who wants the first fresh cookies?” Marinette asked as she set the pan a freshly baked cookies on top of the small island that was in the middle of her kitchen.

“Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!” Both of Marinette’s children chanted as they rushed over to the kitchen island. Jean was jumping up and down on his toes as he rushed over to Marinette’s side and Yvette pushed over a chair to help climb on top of the kitchen island.

“Sorry Bug, but I hear Yvy first.” Marinette said as she ruffled her son’s matching raven hair before picking up one of the cookies. “Here Princess.”

Yvette looked at the cookie for a moment. “Actually, I don’t want that one.” She said before reaching out for a different and even bigger cookie that was on the pan.

Marinette rolled her eyes, amused at her daughter’s actions, and then handed the originally picked out cookie to Jean before moving the rest into a small Tupperware bin.

“Are you taking those to the studio?” Jean asked after climbing up on one of the stools around the island.

“Yes I am. But don’t worry, I’m about to make some more for you two.” Yvette instantly cheered in response to her mother’s news. “Do you two want to help me with this one?” Both children agreed and quickly finished their cookies before rushing over to have their hands washed at the sink. After hands were washed and the pan was cleared and given a sheet on parchment paper, Marinette set Yvette back on top of the island top and showed both her and Jean how to take a little bit of cookie dough that was in a mixing bowl and then roll it in a ball between their hands.

“I’m home!” Adrien yelled out as he walked through the front door, quickly catching the scent of freshly baked cookies in the air. “Smells like guest are coming to the studio today.” He said as he walked over to the kitchen and gave Marinette a quick kiss on her cheek before going over to put away the small amount of groceries he had picked up. “Another job deal?”

“No. I’m holding auditions today because I need new models for a show.” Marinette answered, slightly amused as she rolled a clump of cookie dough between her hands. “These are for here.”

“Papa look!” Yvette yelled as she held out her tiny ball of cookie dough, very proud in “cooking” skills.

“That’s awesome Princess.” Adrien praised before kissing his daughter on the head. “If you needed new models you should have just told me. I could’ve helped.”

Marinette chuckled a little as she continued to work. “I don’t think you would have been able to help. This is for a women’s swim suit line.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Adrien confirmed as he dug a spoon out of the silverware drawer. He then pulled the mixing bowl full of cookie dough toward him and scooped out a mound of cookie dough as big as a baseball before shoving all of it in his mouth.

“Papa!” Both Yvette and Jean yelled in complete shock in Adrien’s table manners and slight disgust of eating raw cookie dough. Marinette’s head instantly dropped and she started to the rub circles into her temple.

“What?” Adrien asked confused.

“Spit it out!” Yvette yelled out frantically as she stood on the counter and started squish her father’s cheeks. “It wasn’t cooked! You’re going to get sick!”

“Yvy that’s not how cookie dough works.” Jean said as he looked on at the chaos that was his little sister.

“I don’t have time for this.” Marinette said as she put the cookie dough in her hands on the pan before going to wash then off. “I can handle two kids, but not three.” The alarm on her phone then went off, signaling that she needed to leave now to make her appointment on time. Marinette walked back over to the counter and grabbed the mixing bowl away from Adrien, who was busy trying to get Yvette to stop squishing his face, and moved it closer to her son. “Jean, I need to go so you’re in charge of finishing these, but let Papa but them in the oven.”

“Ok,” Jean responded as he reached in to make another ball, “but what about them?”

Marinette looked over at the two hyperactive blondes, already feeling exhausted. “Yvette,” she called out to get her daughter’s attention, “you’re in charge of taking care of your father till I get back. He’s not allowed to do anything till I get back with medicine so he won’t get sick.”

“Yes ma’am!” Yvette shouted before jumping off the counter. “Go lay down on the couch!” She yelled as she started to push on Adrien’s legs to get him to move.

“What? But I’m fine. Mari help!” Adrien begged as he started to stagger in the direction his daughter wanted him to go in.

“Learn to tell her ‘no’ and I will.” Marinette said as she grabbed her jacket and purse. She walked over and kissed her son’s head and said goodbye as she grabbed the previously made cookies. “When Jean’s done, put the cookies in the oven for ten minutes and then get them out for him. Have fun.”


	11. Power Rangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: GUESS WHAT MOVIE I JUST SAW? And right after I saw something about ML and I just couldn't help but want a Red Ranger Marinette and a Black Ranger Adrien! The other three I might change, but I'm pretty much happy with them right now. Anyway hope you like it and I hope this is a crossover others will like too! Also, I know this is not a shipping drabble, but I just don't know if I want this to be a series or not. I'm usually not good with action-y fics.

“I’m sorry. You said we’re what, again?” Alya asked in disbelief. As if her day of waking up after surviving a train accident, clawing up cliffs, jumping over ravines, and finding a spaceship was anything but normal.

“You five are the Power Rangers.” Master Fu, who was a giant hologram on the wall of a giant space ship said once again.

The four other teens standing with her where all quiet, taking the news in.

“Right, that’s what I thought you said. Come on Mari, we’re leaving.” Alya said as she grabbed her friend’s wrist as she began to walk out.

“But you can’t go!” A little yellow flying robot named Trixx shouted as she flew up in front of Alya’s face. “You are the Power Rangers! You must stay and fulfil your duty of protecting the Zeo Crystal! Just as Master Fu did before you!”

“Do you have any idea how crazy this all sounds?!” Alya asked, practically shouting. “Do any of you understand how insane this?” She asked again to everyone else in the room. “Power Rangers? Flying Robots? Life-giving crystals? Some guy named Hawkmoth? It’s like we’re on some kind of connected acid trip here?!”

“For once I’m going to have to agree with Alya. All this has to be some kind of elaborate joke or something.” Chloe added as she gestured around the room. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m going home. Those doors will open for me now, since you said I’m a Power whatever, right?” Chloe asked the small pink robot, Hunni who was floating near her.

“Yes they will.” The little robot confirmed.

“Good. Then I’m leaving. I’ll come visit the rest you when you get thrown in the loony-bin.” Chloe said as she began to walk out of the control room.

“This is no joke!” Master Fu boomed throughout the room. “I have seen the destruction that Hawkmoth can cause when searching for the Zeo Crystal! Your planet, your friends, your loved ones will die if he gets his hands on it! He killed my fellow Rangers and myself during his last attempt. There’s no question on how far he will go to get his hands on it this time.”

Everyone froze and went silent for a moment.

“What makes you think he will attack again after all this time?” Nino asked, still undecided on whether he should leave with Alya and Chloe.

“Because if he wasn’t going to come back, you five wouldn’t have found the coins and I wouldn’t have been brought back.” Master Fu responded. “The coins chose you five to be their new owners. To be the new Power Rangers. If not, they wouldn’t have glowed. They wouldn’t have given you the abilities of a Ranger. They wouldn’t have saved you all from being hit by that train the night before. The coins chose you all to be Rangers before you even opened your eyes for the first time. They were just waiting for the day for you to find them.”

Adrien pulled out his power coin from his pocket. The coin glowed black as he looked it over. “What made them choose us? How do you even know if they picked the right people for the job?”

“Yeah Adrien’s right!” Alya shouted. “Maybe all this was a mistake? I mean, anyone else could have snuck into the quarry and found them before us?”

“The coins wouldn’t have glowed if someone else would have found them. They chose you five to be the Power Rangers.” The little blue robot Duusu said as he floated near Nino. “They chose each of you because you all have aspects of each Ranger.” He then flew down to get the power coin out of Nino’s pocket, placing it in the teen’s hand to make it begin to glow. “You, Nino are the Blue Ranger. It means you are very intelligent, and very loyal.”

“You kid are the Black Ranger.” The little black robot named Plagg said as it sat on Adrien’s shoulder. “It means that you’re strong in both body and mind, or something like that.” The little robot shrugged.

“Alya, you’re the Yellow Ranger.” Trixx said as she floated down to touch her hand that was gripping the yellow coin. “It means you’re brave and hopeful.”

“And Chloe,” Hunni said as she flew over to the teen. “You’re the Pink Ranger. Which means your very kind and nurturing.”

A wave of snickering from Alya, Nino, and Marinette filled the room. “Chloe? Kind and nurturing?” Alya laughed in disbelief.

“Since when?” Nino added as he tried to hold back his laughter. “Now I know this is all a joke.”

Chloe glared at the three teens. “Oh shut up!”

“And Marinette,” a little red robot names Tikki said, stopping Marinette’s laughter. “You are the Red Ranger. Which means that you are very courageous and confident. It also means that you are the new leader of the Power Rangers.”

“Leader? Me?” Marinette asked in disbelief. “Ok, now I definitely think you have the wrong person.”

“Yeah you do! If anyone should be the leader it should be me!” Chloe boomed. “Marinette could never be a leader for anything. She wouldn’t even be able to lead ants to an ant hill.”

“Chloe,” Adrien said sternly.

“Sorry,” Chloe started, “I take back what I said. If anyone should be the leader it should be me or Adrien.”

“Chloe!” Adrien said again, showing that what she had said was even worse.

“This is a perfect reason why all this was a mistake.” Alya said as she stepped over to comfort Marinette. “I’m sorry Master Fu, but there’s no way we can work together as Power Rangers if we can’t even get along as normal teenagers.”

“She has a point. This was all interesting, but I’m leaving.” Nino said as he began to walk out of the control room.

“Me too. This is just too hilarious to believe, Marinette being the leader.” Chloe laughed as she followed Nino out.

Alya and Adrien stayed behind for a moment. “I’m sure she didn’t really mean it Marinette.” Adrien said to comfort his friend once he noticed how much Chloe’s comment affected her.

“Yeah,” Alya agreed. “You know Chloe, whenever she’s knocked down she always has to knock someone down lower.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Marinette agreed. She then looked at the wall of the spaceship and at Master Fu. “I’m really sorry about all this sir, but there really was a mistake. We’ll be sure to put the coins back so the real Power Ranger can find them.”

Marinette started to follow her friends out of the control room, with no plans on returning.

“Marinette,” Master Fu called out, making her stop in her step. Marinette turned to face the hologram on the wall. “I know this is a lot to take in, especially for a species that is not as advanced as others are. But the role of a Power Ranger is sacred and never wrong. The coin chose you to be the Red Ranger, which makes you the leader of the Power Rangers. It is a hard role to fill – I should know – but if the coin believes you can do it, then you can. Do want you want, but really think about it first.”

Marinette thought about what Master Fuu. The day was filled with news that was hard for her to take in and process. She pulled out the power coin from her pocket, looking at it as it pulsed red. “I’ll think about it.” She said before putting the coin back in her pocket. “Thank you Master Fu.”


	12. Human!Kwami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my very bad attempt at jumping on the human!kwami bandwagon...

"Hey kid wake up."

Adrien swatted away at the poking on his shoulder. "Plagg, it's the weekend. I'll get you your cheese in a minute. I got back late from patrol last night so let me sleep some more."

"Yeah, I know. I was there. But this is serious, now get up." Plagg demanded again, this time shoving Adrien.

That got Adrien's attention.

Adrien pushed himself up from the bed and turned to face the kwami. "Did you just shove m- WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" The shock made Adrien fall off the bed.

Sitting on the other side of the bed was a boy – about the same age as Adrein – with light brown skin, bright green eyes, unruly black hair, and no clothing.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could borrow some of yours. It's kind of cold in here." Plagg said with a shrug, seeming unusually calm over the situation.

"How are you human?" Adrien asked as he scrambled over to his dresser.

"If I knew that do you really think I would be sitting here?" Plagg responded. "Anymore dumb questions?"

"A few but I'll keep them to myself." Adrien threw a pair of sweats over to Plagg.

"Good because I don't have answers," Plagg said as he stood and pulled on the sweat pants.

Adrien just stared at the kwami-now-human in front of him. "This is weird."

"Yeah it is! Tried walking to get myself clothes earlier, but it didn't really work." Plagg said as he tried to take a step forward. "How do you do this all the time?"

"Sorry that humans don't float all the time like kwamis."

"No you're not. I'm hungry." Plagg said as he slowly walked over to a mirror to look at himself. He took in his new look and frowned. "I'm hideous."

"I'm sure some of my classmates would think differently." Adrien said as he stared too.

Plagg continued to look at himself, trying to think of what may have caused this. Then a thought rushed to the front of his head. "Wait, if I'm like this, then that means…"

"Means what?" Adrien asked.

Plagg looked over at Adrien, thinking if he should say something or not. Choosing on the latter. "Uh, nothing."

If his and Adrien's morning was a shock, Plagg was pretty sure that Tikki's wasn't any better.


	13. Human!Kwami pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Someone on Tumblr asked for more human!kwami, so here's Tikki's morning.

"Um, Marinette, can you get up please?" Tikki said as she lightly poked at Marinette's shoulder.

"In a minute Tikki. I'm tired." Marinette responded as she hugged her pillow.

"I know and I'm sorry, but this is kind of important."

"What do you mean? Are you ok?" Marinette asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes expecting to see her little kwami floating in front of her, but she wasn't.

"I don't really know, but I think we should go see Master Fu right away."

Marinette looked over to where she heard Tikki's voice and saw a girl about her age sitting next to her wrapped in a pink blanket. The girl had short, wavy red hair, bright blue eyes, and porcelain pale skin. "Tikki?"

Tikki nodded her head.

"You're human. How?"

"I don't know," Tikki shrugged. "I just woke feeling cold and found myself like this."

Marinette continued to look at the kwami-now-human in complete shock and amazement. "Do you think this has anything to do with us having trouble de-transforming last night after patrol?"

Tikki shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. We really need to go see Master Fu, he might know what's going on."

"Ok, I'll get you something to put on and we'll leave." Marinette said as she got out of bed to go get ready.

"Thank you. You're really taking this well. I thought you would have a heart attack and freak out when you saw me."

"Oh no," Marinette called out from the bottom of the stairs to her loft. "I'm freaking out on the inside right now. I just don't want to wake mama and papa because I can't handle this and them at the same time."


End file.
